


Fin Des Vivants

by Great_Pretender



Series: Queen’s Bizarre Adventures [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas, Queen (Band)
Genre: I made this story for myself but you guys can read it if you want, If I’m not lazy, more tags to come, strange crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Pretender/pseuds/Great_Pretender
Summary: Freddie is in Fallout New Vegas because there’s something wrong with my brain.





	1. Ain’t that a kick in the head

**Author's Note:**

> I’m crazy and can’t be trusted with two things because stuff like this will happen. And yes my writing style is basically the role-play style because I hate the way I write normally.

* * *

It all started when I was out one day delivering a packet to the stripe, I’d never been there before so I took this sort of long way just so I could marvel at New Vegas from afar like so many others. Little did I know this would cost me my life.

**~~~~~**

Not long after I took a small yet quick break, I was smacked on the head from behind and taken somewhere I didn’t recognize. Maybe because I was too busy looking at my hands, which have been tied together now. I try and break free, but it doesn’t work.

 **???** : Guess who’s waking up over here? I hear a voice say in front of me, so I look up to see three men, two look almost the same and one has a checkered coat. Who gets this fancy for a kidnapping?

 **Man with checkered coat** : Time to cash out…

The fancy one says as he puts out his cigar by crushing it under his foot.

 **???** : Will you get it over with?

The guy on his right (my left) says impatiently and the fancy guy just raising a finger to shut him up.

 **Man with checkered coat** : Maybe Kahns kill people without looking them in the face. But I ain't-a fink.

He puts his arm down.

 **Man with checkered coat** : Dig?

He then reached into his coat and pulls out a poker chip, the very thing I was delivering.

 **Man with checkered coat** : You made your last delivery, kid. Sorry, you got twisted up in this scene.

I’m almost tempted to jump up and get back that chip when he puts it away and pulls a very fancy looking pistol out instead.

 **Man with checkered coat** : From where you're kneeling must seem like an 18 carat run of bad luck. Truth is.

He points the gun at me.

 **Man with checkered coat** : The game was rigged from the start.

***BANG***

**~~~~~**

My vision slowly comes back as I look at a ceiling fan. What happened last night? I can’t seem to remember a thing from before now that I’ve woken up. Oh no.

 **???** : You’re awake. How about that.

I sit up while holding my head, this makes the doctor sit forward and hold on steady.

 **???** : Woah easy there. Easy. You been out cold a couple of days now. Why don’t you relax a second? Get your bearings.

Did this doctor save me? How did he manage to save my life after I was shot in the head? That’s impossible. He then helps me stand up.

 **???** : Okay. No sense keeping you in bed anymore. Let’s see if we can get you on your feet.

 **Freddie** : Thanks, doc..?

 **Doc Mitchell** : Doc Mitchell at your service. Seems you took quite the nasty blow last night, so says the robot that dug you out the ground. It took me a while but I managed to pull out two bullets and a lot of shrapnel out your head there.

 **Freddie** : Did you say two bullets?

 **Doc Mitchell** : It was surprising to me too, especially when I saw that you would make a full recovery. You must be real special.

As if one wasn’t enough for that asshole who kidnapped me he just had to shoot me twice. Looks like it still wasn’t enough. I simply laugh with the doctor.

 **Freddie** : Guess so.

 **Doc Mitchell** : Well, why don’t we start from the top? Follow me, I’d like to ask you a couple of questions. See if your dogs are still barking.

We head into another room and I take a seat on a couch while he takes a seat in another chair just in front of me.

 **Doc Mitchell** : All right, I’m gonna say a word and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind.

Let’s hope I can still think straight or think at all.

**~~~~~**

After answering many but quick questions, Doc Mitchell gets me set and ready to get on my way to hunt down the man who shot me.

 **Doc Mitchell** : Here. These are yours. Was all you had on you when you was brought in. He hands me some items and a note. Hope you don’t mind that I read it, doesn’t say much but it does mention something about a “ _Platinum Chip_.”

The chip!

 **Freddie** : Well, thanks again, Doc, I owe you my life. We bid each other goodbye and I step outside into the hot weather. The first thing I do once I’m outside is read the note.

*****

**INSTRUCTIONS**

Deliver the package at the north entrance to the **Vegas Strip** , by way of **Freeside**. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package, and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to **Johnson Nash** at the Mojave **Express** agency in **Primm**.

Bonus on completion: 250 caps.

**MANIFEST**

This package contains: One (1) **Oversized Poker Chip** , **composed of Platinum**

**CONTRACT PENALTIES**

You are an authorized agent of the Mojave Express Package until delivery is complete and payment has been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver the proper recipient may result in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by **mercenary** reclamation teams. The Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as a result of said reclamation efforts.

*****

**Freddie** : Who the hell wanted that thing in the first place? What’s so special about a platinum poker chip? My gut tells me I won’t find out. Oh well.

I put the note away and see a robot rolling around on one wheel, is that the robot Doc Mitchell mentioned digging me out of the ground? Better go and talk to it.

 **Freddie** : Excuse me.

Making my way down the hill towards the robot, he turns to face me, now I was expecting to see a robot without a face. It has one for sure, there’s a cowboy on the screen on the front of its body.

 **???** : Howdy partner! Might I say, you’re looking as fit as a fiddle.

 **Freddie** : Hello. Uh, thanks for digging me out of the ground.

I chuckle nervously.

 **???** : Don’t mention it! I’m always ready to lend a helping hand to a stranger in need.

 **Freddie** : So, what’s your name? I’m Freddie.

 **Victor** : The name’s Victor.

 **Freddie** : I’ve never seen a robot like you before.

 **Victor** : I’m a securitron, RobCo security model 2060-B. If you ever see any of my brothers, tell them Victor says howdy.

RobCo huh. Mmm alright then, seems like something they’d build.

 **Freddie** : Do you know anything about the people that attacked me?

 **Victor** : Can’t say I’m familiar with the rascals. Some of the fine folk in town might be able to help you out with that.

Well, that was useless. I was actually excited about this robot and maybe thought he could help me.

 **Freddie** : Alright Victor, I'll see you some other time.

 **Victor** : Happy trails!

He waves at me and continues to roll around, guess I better start asking around town. Looking around I decided that I’ll stop by the general store first. Please have some good news.

**~~~~~**

**Freddie** : Hello?

I say cautiously as I step inside, a man with a beard looks up from the counter with a smile.

 **Chet** : You must be the one Doc Mitchell was patching up. The way I heard it, I didn’t think you’d be walking out of that office. The name’s Chet by the way.

 **Freddie** : It's a miracle alright, I didn’t think I’d be waking up either. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the people who attacked me, would you?

 **Chet** : The leader was a New Vegas-type, typically city boy. He had a bunch of Great Kahns with him, probably hired guns. The Great Kahns normally stay in their own territory way up northwest, on account of them being enemies with the NCR.

 **Freddie** : What can you tell me about the Great Khans?

 **Chet** : They’re tough sons of bitches, mean but not crazy - they’ll leave you alone unless you have something they want. They deal in illegal chems. There’s a good chance that most chems you come across are made by them.

 **Freddie** : I doubt I’ll ever use chems but thanks for the info.

He laughs.

 **Chet** : I don’t believe you can run packages across the Mojave just as you are.

I laugh.

 **Freddie** : It’s a gift. Mind telling me how I can get to the strip?

 **Chet** : There are two ways but people like us take the way through Freeside. The other way is used by the NCR in Camp McCarran, I doubt they’ll let anyone but NCR soldiers use it. I remember the note saying something about Primm.

Maybe I should head back to the express and talk about what happened to me and the package.

 **Freddie** : I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.

 **Chet** : You take care now.

 **Freddie** : I’ll certainly will.

I bid the man goodbye and walk back outside the door. I equip my sturdy caravan shotgun and my broad machete.

 **Freddie** : Better make my way to Primm then to Freeside so I can find the man who shot me and get some answers out of him.


	2. One step at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie makes his way through Primm and Novac, getting a few steps closer to finding the man who shot him.

I walk southeast out of Goodsprings then take another road heading south to Primm. I need to figure out if Johnson Nash can help me find the men (or the one guy) who shot me. The trail is long but luckily I'm used to how hot the day can get, even in the summertime. It makes me wish for nuclear winter.

**~~~~~**

Soon enough I finally make it to the famous gambling town of Primm, but I’m not allowed to survey the area just yet as I’m attacked by two people who don’t last very long against me.

 **Freddie** : What a welcome party that was.

I reload my shotgun and take a look around. I see the Mojave Express first, the very place that hired me to be a courier, there’s also a man in front of the office, dead. Those people must’ve killed him some time ago. I rush over to him.

 **Freddie** : Daniel Wyand huh. What’s this?

I pick up a note from his body. “ _Mojave Express Delivery Order (4 of 6)_?” Guess this guy was a courier like me, looks like he made his delivery but must’ve been shot up by those people. His order is very similar to mine but he had to make a delivery of “ _Two (2) Oversized Dice, composed of fuzzy material_.”

 **Freddie** : Odd.

Leaving the note with the man, I turn to see “ _Vikki & Vance_,” a pretty popular casino in Primm. Obviously. If people would hide anywhere from whoever is attacking the town it’s got to be in there.

**~~~~~**

As soon as I walk in an older man takes me aside.

 **Johnson** : I don’t know what it was brought you to Primm, youngster, but you might want to rethink your plans. Town’s gone to hell.

 **Freddie** : Uh, do you know where I can find the courier office?

 **Johnson** : Sure do. I run the courier office out of my shop. Leastaways I did before things went to hell around here.

 **Freddie** : I’m a courier with the Mojave Express.

 **Johnson** : Well, I don’t got any work right now, sorry to say.

 **Freddie** : I’d hate to say this, but I lost a package I was supposed to deliver.

 **Johnson** : I’ll tell you whatever I can. Do you have a delivery order you can show me?

I pull out my order and hand it to him, he takes a look in which his expression changes.

 **Johnson** : Oh, so you’re talking about one of them packages. That job had strange written all over it. But we couldn’t turn down the caps.

He hands the paper back to me.

 **Freddie** : What was strange about it?

He places a finger over his chin.

 **Johnson** : That cowboy robot had us hire six couriers. Each was carrying something a little different. A pair of dice, a chess piece, that kind of stuff. Last word I had from the office, it looked like payment had been received for the other five jobs. Guess it was just your chip that didn’t make it. First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that’s where you came in.

A cowboy robot?! Could he mean Victor? If so, just what the hell is Victor up to? I also find it strange that my package was the only one to gone astray, even Daniel managed to deliver his before coming back to Primm and getting shot up while going to collect his bonus.

 **Freddie** : You wouldn’t happen to know anything about the people who stole my package, would you?

 **Johnson** : Well, now that you mention it, a few nights back one of the townies was out scavenging for supplies. He said he saw a fella with a daisy suit come through with some of them Great Khan misfits. They was talking about a chip.

 **Freddie** : One of those men shot me. I need to know the best way to get to them.

 **Johnson** : Well for that your best bet is going to be talking to Deputy Beagle. Since they came to town he was keeping a good bit of notes on them, and he was slinking around Bison Steve when your pretty-boy friend came through. He may have heard where they were going.

 **Freddie** : Where might I find him?

 **Johnson** : Last I heard he was locked up inside the Bison Steve. Those escaped convicts must’ve done so.

 **Freddie** : Thank you. I’ll take care of any other convicts I see.

 **Johnson** : Don’t go getting yourself shot now.

Nice joke, Nash, a bit too late for that now.

**~~~~~**

I head on over to the other casino, taking out other convicts I see along the way. Once I’m inside and I move around a counter, I see a man with his hands tied, kneeling on the floor.

 **Deputy Beagle** : I don’t suppose you came here to recuse me? I’d cross my fingers but my hands are numb.

 **Freddie** : You must be Deputy Beagle.

 **Deputy Beagle** : Why, yes I am. It’s pleasure to meet you. I’m in a bit of a predicament here. I’d be most appreciative if you’d set me free.

 **Freddie** : I hear you may have information on some khans that came through here with a guy in a checkered suit.

He nods.

 **Deputy Beagle** : My good sir, I believe I may have some information that would prove useful. If you would just untie my hands I’d be more than happy to share that information I have with you.

I untie the man and he stands up to stretch his hand around. What a relief that must be.

 **Freddie** : So, what can you tell me about those guys?

 **Deputy Beagle** : I overheard them saying that they are on their way to Novac. If you want to follow them I strongly suggest that you follow the road through Nipton. There are a lot of dangerous things out in the desert, and you won’t have me with you to protect you, as I need to stay here and keep Primm safe.

 **Freddie** : Don’t you worry, Deputy, I can handle myself just fine. It’s going to take a lot more bullets to put me down.

I say proudly and with much confidence like I can definitely hold my own out there. I’m a simple mailman. I might as well not set my standards too high.

**~~~~~**

After helping around Primm for awhile and even getting my first companion, a friendly little eyebot named “ _ED-E”_  like the rusted license plate on the side of its body says, ED-E and I head east towards Nipton. But as soon as I see the town, I see smoke rising from many buildings! What’s going on?! I rush forward and see a man running towards me, but he seems, happy?

 **Oliver** : Yeah! Who won the lottery? I did! Smell that air! Couldn’t ya just drink it like booze!

 **Freddie** : What sort of lottery did you win

 **Oliver** : What lottery? The lottery, that’s what lottery! Are you stupid? Only lottery that matters! Oh my god smell that air!

 **Freddie** : Alright, time for me to go.

 **Oliver** : Later.

I get hit with whiplash on how calmly he said that, but what lottery? Does it have something to do with why the town is burning? I look over a flag, it has a bull on it. I walk carefully into town and see a big pile of tires in middle burning away with a bunch of burned skeletons too. What is happening?  
Walking towards the town hall I spot people that have been crucified on crosses, who would do such a thing?!

I walk closer and these people in crimson armor walk towards me. One has the head of a wolf around his head, he must be the leader here. We stop a good distance from each other, he smiles.

 **Vulpes Inculta** : Don’t worry, I won’t have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. It’s useful that you happened by. I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar’s Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across.

Why did he say Caesar like that? It sounded more like “ _Kai-sar_.” Also, who the hell does this guy think he is? Telling me what to do.

 **Freddie** : What “ _lessons”_  did you teach here?

Because putting someone on a cross to die sure is one hell of a lesson.

 **Vulpes Inculta** : Where to begin? That they are weak, and we are strong? This much was known already. But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson.

Huh? The hell is he talking about?

 **Freddie** : What exactly happened here?

While I can’t see his eyes I know he’s looking at me like I’m stupid by the way his mouth turned into a frown.

 **Vulpes Inculta** : Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, as long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself - the people here didn’t care. It was a town of whores. For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realize they were caught inside it, too.

Is this guy even speaking English? What is this very old world tone?

 **Freddie** : You captured everyone?

 **Vulpes Inculta** : Yes, and herded them to the center of town. I told them their sins, the foremost being disloyalty. I told them that when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished, the others made to watch. And I announced the lottery. Each clutched his ticket, hoping it would set him free. Each did nothing, even when “ _loved ones_ ” were dragged away to be killed. We must go now, but be reminded that there will be more lessons to learn. Head the warning.

Vulpes and his men turn east and start walking. I have the choice to put an end to these guys but something is stopping me from pulling out my shotgun. These are bad people with bad intentions, what’s going on?!

Maybe it’s fear, but of what I don’t know. Could be that there’s too many of them or maybe I’m just scared of Vulpes himself. Whatever the reason I must continue on my journey by heading northeast to find Novac.

 **Freddie** : Let’s hurry, ED-E, before these guys decide to shoot us when we’re not looking.

He makes some beeps conforming that we should go.

**~~~~~**

As I headed northbound, killing any wild creature that dares to attack me, I see what seems to be a large T-Rex statue. You don’t see that every day. This must be Novac. I get closer and see that it is, the sign out in front has gone from “ _No Vacancy_ ” to “ _Novac_.” I love that. I walk a little closer to admire that statue I see.. Victor?! I see him from the corner of my eyes and I can’t believe it! What’s he doing here?!

 **Victor** : Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, if it ain’t my old friend from Goodsprings!

Charming.

 **Freddie** : What are you doing in Novac?

 **Victor** : Don’t rightly know - I just got the notion to make my way to New Vegas. Reckon I’ll find out when I get there.

 **Freddie** : Quite a coincidence us meeting like this.

I laugh nervously.

 **Victor** : Seeing how this is the only road around, I’d be a sight more surprised if we didn’t run into each other from time to time.

 **Freddie** : Just stay out of my way, robot.

 **Victor** : I’ll let that slide seeing how you gotta mind full of vengeance for that no-good polecat and all.

He then carries on like normal, I better watch out for him in the future. ED-E and I walk into the main office of Novac.

 **Jeannie** : Well. Welcome to you. You look tired from the road. Why don’t you relax a spell, let this fine town take care of you?

 **Freddie** : I’m looking for a man in a checkered coat. Have you seen anyone like that?

 **Jeannie** : Well he might’ve been wearing a fancy outfit, but he wasn’t any kind of a gentleman to me. Had his nose stuck so high in the air, you couldn’t see it above the clouds. City folk, they always think they deserve better than what they got. Those hoodlums he was with seemed to know Manny for some reason. He’s our daytime sniper, up in the dinosaur’s mouth.

So, those Great Khans know this Manny fellow, best have a talk with him.

 **Freddie** : Thanks for the information, and yes I’ll be renting a room for tonight.

**~~~~~**

I tell ED-E to wait for me in the motel room, he beeps and floats off while I make my way into the dinosaur to talk with Manny, I walk into what seems to be a shop then walk some stairs to the sniper’s nest. As soon as I open the door, Manny turns around.

 **Manny** : What’s going on, man?

 **Freddie** : I’m looking for a man in a checkered coat.

 **Manny** : Sure I know him. What do you want with him?

 **Freddie** : I have a score to settle with him.

 **Manny** : Doesn’t surprise me. Guy seemed like he’d do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Probably makes a lot of enemies. Well listen, I can definitely help you find him, but I’ve got problems of my own. Maybe we can do a trade. You need my help. There’s something I need, too.

 **Freddie** : What do you need?

Manny then goes on to tell me a story about scavengers and ghouls, he goes on to ask me if I can go and clear out the nearby REPCONN test site from all the ghouls that sometimes like to wander a little too far from the test site. Alrighty, if I’m gonna get information out of him I need to do this job. I agree to help, so I go on and get ED-E to help me take these ghouls out.


	3. Boone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie meets Boone, who later joins his company.

Once ED-E and I made it to REPCONN and cleared out most of the feral ghouls, we realized that there was some sort of strange cult made of a bunch of non-feral ghouls. Their leader, Jason Bright, a glowing one, sent me on a quest to help him and his people get to the “ _far beyond_.” It involved clearing the basement of Nightkin to help get the rockets the test site still had up and ready for the ghouls to go on their journey. I had the option to screw the whole plan up but I didn’t do so because I’m not that kind of person. I managed to launch the rockets off with ease. What am I doing with my life? I’m supposed to be looking for that checkered suit asshat. Anyways.

**~~~~~**

I go back to Manny as the sun is starting to set.

 **Freddie** : The ghouls are no longer at REPCONN.

 **Manny** : Really? Unbelievable, man! I knew that wasn’t gonna be easy. But I had a good feeling about you. You look like you been through a lot.

Look huh?

 **Freddie** : Now about the man I’m looking for…

 **Manny** : Okay, I’ll tell you everything I know, like I promised. The guy you’re looking for, Benny, he was traveling with some members from my old gang. They were going to Boulder City.

At last, I get a name for the man who shot me.

 **Freddie** : Where’s Boulder City?

 **Manny** : It’s straight up Route 93 from here. Just keep following the road north.

 **Freddie** : Any idea why they went that way?

 **Manny** : No clue. I know Benny hadn’t paid up yet. Maybe that was where they were supposed to get square.

 **Freddie** : Hm, well thanks, Manny. That’s all I needed to know.

 **Manny** : Hope that helps. I owed you.

I make my way out of the dinosaur and into my motel room where I can finally rest up before I make my way to Boulder City. I tell ED-E to power down for today, he gently floats down onto the floor after doing so.

**~~~~~**

Not long after I fall dead asleep I wake to the sound of a gun going off. Is that Manny? Strange. I best go check that out. I leap from my bed and run over to the T-Rex, once inside I run up the stairs and open the door but instead of Manny I see a man in a dirty white shirt. He didn’t notice me even if when that door is kind of loud due to age. I tapped his shoulder and he quickly turns around with his sniper pulled out.

 **Freddie** : Woah! Friendly fire!

He quickly puts it away.

 **Boone** : Goddamn it! Don’t sneak up on me like that. What do you want?

He says very angrily with me. This guy looks like he hasn’t slept in ages but honestly who sleeps these days anyway.

 **Freddie** : Were you expecting visitors?

 **Boone** : Yeah. I guess maybe I am. But not like you. Huh. Maybe it should’ve been you I was expecting all along.

Why does it sound like everyone is flirting with me? Guess my head isn’t right yet.

 **Boone** : Why are you here?

 **Freddie** : Oh I just like meeting new people.

 **Boone** : I think you’d better leave.

 **Freddie** : Come on man, I’m just making friendly conversation.

 **Boone** : I don’t have friends here.

Not getting rid of me that easily. I have to get this guy to open up just a little.

 **Freddie** : Well, I’m not from here, buddy.

 **Boone** : No. No you’re not, are you? Maybe you shouldn’t go. Not just yet. I need someone I can trust. You’re a stranger. That’s a start.

See what I mean?

 **Freddie** : You only trust strangers?

 **Boone** : I said it was a start. This town… Nobody looks me straight in the eye anymore.

 **Freddie** : What do you need me to do?

 **Boone** : I want you to find something else for me. I don’t know if there’s anything to find, but I need someone to try. My wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers one night while I was on watch. They knew when to come and what route to take, and they only took Carla. Someone set it up. I don’t know who.

Woah, this got dark fast.

 **Freddie** : You’re trying to track down your wife?

He gives me an angry expression.

 **Boone** : My wife’s dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her.

Okay!

 **Freddie** : How do you know she’s dead?

 **Boone** : I know, all right? And that’s all you need to know.

He snaps at me and I raise my hands up to calm him down.

 **Freddie** : What do I do if I find this person?

 **Boone** : Bring him out in front of the nest here while I’m on duty. I work nights. I’ll give you my NCR beret to put on. It’ll be our signal, so I know you’re standing with him. And I’ll take care of the rest. I need to do this myself.

 **Freddie** : Alright, Boone, I'll see what I can do.

 **Boone** : Good. I’ll make it worth your while. And one more thing. We shouldn’t speak again. Not until it’s over. No one in town knows that I know what happened to my wife. Best they never know. Or the Legion will be after me next.

He hands me his beret and I make my way out of the dinosaur. Boone’s putting a lot of faith into me and hopes I can find whoever sold his wife to the Legion. I have to ask around and look around to find solid evidence on who did it. I’ve got your back, Boone.

**~~~~~**

First, I check in with Cliff Briscoe, owner of the little shop in the dinosaur. He says that he and Carla didn’t speak much. Said she was in his store once but didn’t stay long. He also said that Boone did most of the buying for them. He goes on to say that she had a look on her face like she’d smell something sour, but that the shop always smelled as fine as it always does. Secondly, I go find Ranger Andy. Said Carla was a knockout and that whenever Boone walked around her, he always had this funny grin on his face like he couldn’t believe his luck.

 **Ranger Andy** : I knew we couldn’t. That wasn’t the only reason she stuck out. That girl never minced words. If she’s had better food or hospitality, she’d let you hear it. Trouble was, she usually had. I don’t think she meant it. She really was a sweet girl. I think she just wanted to remind herself that there are still nicer places in the world than Novac. Who could blame her for that?

Seems like Andy thought kindly of Carla, so not that person I’m looking for.

Next, I find Manny in his room. He tells me that Boone and he used to be snipers for the NCR but now their not a friendly terms.

 **Freddie** : Why are you in bad terms with Boone?

 **Manny** : Me and his wife, we didn’t see eye-to-eye on some things. We had some pretty big arguments. One day she turns up missing, and he hasn’t said a word to me since.

Boone must think Manny had something to do with his wife going missing. He tells me that he had a problem with Boone’s wife trying to take him away from Manny, he obviously had a big problem with some city lady taking his best friend away.

 **Manny** : Believe me. When I heard the news my first thought was, I owe somebody, big. I figured Boone would come around after a while. But he hasn’t. And I’m starting to think that if he doesn’t find her, things will never go back to the way they were.

 **Freddie** : Just how many people hated Carla?

 **Manny** : Man, everybody. That girl didn’t have one friend in this whole town. She didn’t want any. She wanted to sit in her room all day and make herself miserable. And she went out of her way to be rude. She upset a lot of people. You wouldn’t have liked her, either.

I feel like Manny is taking a few liberties with this story, she couldn’t have been that awful. I thank him anyway and finally decide to check up Jeannie, the owner of Novac.

 **Freddie** : What can you tell me about Boone’s wife?

 **Jeannie** : How should I put it? I guess you could say she was kinda like a cactus flower. Real pretty to look at, but there was just no getting close to her. She never did take living here. She liked the big lights and fast living of New Vegas. I got the feeling she was trying to get Boone to leave with her, but I guess she got tired of waiting. I know he thinks she was kidnapped, but I’m not so sure she didn’t just run off on her own. You could tell she was thinking about it ever since they arrived.

Well, that whole story sounds like a bunch of brahmin shit! Something isn’t adding up with Jeannie’s story, so far I’ve heard that she loved Boone quite a lot and he loved her. Why the hell would she just get up and walk off? Especially with how dangerous the Mojave is. I think Jeannie is hiding something and I intend to find out. I wait around the main office until Jeannie walks out to go to her room. I’ve seen a safe just behind the desk there, maybe there’s something inside that could help me.

I get up to unlock the safe and once I’m in I see a piece of paper, after reading I found out that it’s a bill of sale… For Carla… I read that the Legion came by and offered to buy her off of Jeannie, she gave them rights of ownership and sale for one thousand bottle caps. Things get worse as I go on and read “ _...and those of her unborn child for the sum of five hundred bottle caps…_ ”

Boone was right all along, Jeannie was annoyed with Carla because she was a bit of a snob and sold her as a slave along with her unborn child. This is the most horrifying thing I’ve ever read! All because she didn’t like her?! Well, it’s time for Boone to get his revenge.

**~~~~~**

I go to Jeannie’s room and knock on the door, she opens the door.

 **Freddie** : Hey, Jeannie, Come with me. There’s something you should see, in front of the dinosaur.

 **Jeannie** : Okay. If that’s what you think.

Yeah, I do think that. But what I find strange is that she does follow me without asking why, she just met me and she trust me this much to not be suspicious about it.

I lead her out of Novac and right in front of the nest like Boone said. She looks around at nothing while I put it on Boone’s beret and he takes the shot right then and there. I’m caught off guard.

 **Freddie** : Fuck!

I jump out of the way as Jeannie falls to the ground, her head was completely blown off. Talk about some shot. I rush back to the dinosaur and up the stairs where Boone is waiting for me.

 **Boone** : That’s it. How did you know?

I hand him the bill of sale.

 **Freddie** : I found this in her safe, Jeannie did it.

 **Boone** : I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. It’d be like them to keep paperwork.

Boone takes his beret back but gives me another 1st Recon beret he had with him.

 **Boone** : Here. This is all I can give. I think our dealings are done here.

 **Freddie** : What will you do after this?

 **Boone** : I don’t know. I won’t be staying. I know that. Don’t see much point in anything right now, except hunting legionaries. Maybe I’ll wander, like you.

 **Freddie** : Hey, why don’t you come with me? Let’s go after the Legion.

 **Boone** : You don’t want to do that.

 **Freddie** : We’ll kill more with two of us.

 **Boone** : Yeah. That might be true. And that’s reason enough for me to take you up on it. I suppose.  But this isn’t gonna end well.

_< Boone has given you the Spotter perk, this will help you see enemies from far away or even the dark much better>_

**Boone** : Fine. Let’s get out of here.

 **Freddie** : Great. We heading to New Vegas. I have a score to settle. Wait, the name Benny doesn’t mean anything to you does it?

 **Boone** : No.

I put on the beret that he gave me.

 **Freddie** : Since you gave me this one, do you ever take yours off?

 **Boone** : No.

 **Freddie** : Alright. Let’s go then, I just need to grab ED-E real fast. Been asleep this whole time. Poor little buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this still good?


	4. Boulder City showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie meets the Great Khans who helped Benny, and looks like Freddie wasn’t the only one he screwed over.

We all make our north and turn southeast when we get to an intersection. Not too long we make to Boulder City, and it’s in ruins, even worse than Nipton.

 **Freddie** : Woah, what happened here?

I walk to a man standing in front of a large memorial.

 **Freddie** : Excuse me, sir.

He turns around.

 **Private Kowalski** : You here to pay your respects, too?

 **Freddie** : What is this memorial?

 **Private Kowalski** : It commemorates the Battle of Hoover Dam. The Rangers lured the best of Caesar's Legion into Boulder City, then blew the whole town up. The NCR still lost a bunch of troops in the fighting, though. My older brother sacrificed himself so they could evacuate some of the wounded.

 **Freddie** : I’m sorry to hear that.

 **Private Kowalski** : Don't worry about it.

 **Freddie** : Where are you normally stationed?

 **Private Kowalski** : Camp McCarran, but I’m on leave at the moment - heading back to California to see my folks. I’m supposed to join up with a caravan that’s heading that way up to 188, but they’re not due to arrive for awhile yet.

I bid the man goodbye and we walk along the road into the town, but I stumble upon a skeleton and then two others leading into a building. I walk into the building and see another skeleton on the stairs. Once I’m up the stairs I walk into a room with even more skeletons, what is happening?! One of them must’ve been a ranger since his hat is beside him, he had a service rifle, and there’s a holodisk beside the hat. I take the holodisk and read it through my pip-boy.

*****

_We're cut off from the rest of the platoon, and there are Legionnaires all over the place. There's no chance we can get out of here before they blow the town, so we're going to hold out against them as long as we can. If anyone gets this I'd like to make sure that Private Jeffery Hui and Corporal Marcus Christensen are commended for their valor and sacrifice. Both have upheld the ideals and honor of the New California Republic with distinction. Ranger Teresa Lutz, out._

*****

So, this ranger held the Legion back knowing that the town would be blown up. All these men and women knew that, guess they didn’t have a choice to make with the Legion right behind them. As we leave the building I spot a ranger standing near a blockade.

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : We’ve got a situation with some Great Khans right now. The brass at McCarran has ordered me to lock down the ruins until it’s been resolved.

Great Khans you say?

 **Freddie** : What’s going on with the Great Khans?

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : One of my patrols was on its way back from Novac when it came under fire from the Great Khans. They radioed for reinforcements, but instead of waiting for us, they chased the Khans into the ruins where they were caught in a crossfire. No deaths, but not all of the squad got out. The Khans have Private Ackerman and Private Gilbert as hostages.

 **Freddie** : Maybe I could help, these Khans might have something of mine - a platinum chip.

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : Once the Great Khans have been killed or captured, you’re welcome to retrieve any property they’ve taken from you.

 **Freddie** : What are you going to do about the hostages?

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : “ _Acceptable casualties_ ,” I’ve been told. I don’t like it, but the brass has their reasons.

 **Freddie** : What? No, uh, I think I’d rather try negotiations, instead.

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : Normally, I’d turn you down since I have no idea who you are, but considering that the hostages are as good as dead when we attack… All right, I’m going to give you a chance to talk to the Great Khans. Their leader is a man named Jessup. If we hear shooting, we’ll be coming in, but it’ll probably be too late for you.

Thanks for the encouragement, sir. I tell ED-E and Boone to wait for me outside the ruins, once they agree I walk inside the locked area.

**~~~~~**

This place has been through hell and back. I walk past some NCR soldiers who try to stop me by just calling to me. I’m surprised the Great Khans don't open fire on me when I get close but instead complain about Benny.

 **Great Khan** : Fuck Benny. We’ll make him pay for stabbing us in the back.

 **Freddie** : He might’ve stabbed you in the back, but at least he didn’t shoot you in the head.

He gives me a concerned look as I walk by him and into the only ‘good’ part of a ruined building.

 **Jessup** : What the hell? You’re that courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings. You’re supposed to be dead.

Time to play with these guys.

 **Freddie** : I’m a ghost here to haunt you. Oooooh…

 **Jessup** : All right, quit fucking around. You survived and tracked us down. What now?

 **Freddie** : I believe you have something of mine.

 **Jessup** : Yeah… about that….

He looks away from me and rubs his neck.

 **Freddie** : Where’s the platinum chip?

I’m almost tempted to pull out my shotgun and threaten these guys.

 **Jessup** : Don’t have it. Benny stole it, right before he stabbed us in the back. He’s probably back at the Strip by now, laughing at me.

 **Freddie** : Are you kidding me?! I come back from the dead, help a bunch of people, and kill a bunch of people, for this? All right, tell me something.

I rub the bridge of my nose.

 **Jessup** : On what?

 **Freddie** : Why did Benny betray you?

 **Jessup** : He’s a snake, that’s why. He owed us the rest of the pay for the job, so maybe he didn’t want to pay up. Anything else?

 **Freddie** : Why haven’t you just shot your way out of here?

 **Jessup** : I’m not afraid of a gunfight, but I’d rather get back to Red Rock without a few holes in me if I can help it.

Let’s see if this guy is willing to negotiate with me.

 **Freddie** : Let’s talk about settling things between you and the NCR.

He scoffs.

 **Jessup** : What’s to negotiate? The NCR backs off, we walk out of here, nobody gets hurts.

 **Freddie** : That’s never gonna happen. Uh, I’m willing to hearing another suggestion.

 **Jessup** : We’d try to bribe our way out, but seeing as Benny didn’t pay us yet, that won’t happen.

 **Freddie** : Oh, right. Any chance you’re willing to surrender?

Please say yes.

 **Jessup** : And face NCR “ _justice_?” No thanks. I’d rather not spend the next ten years doing hard labor.

I sigh and put my head down, looks like I’m the one who’s going to be bribing Lieutenant Monroe out there. I don’t have a choice if I want to be on good terms with the Great Khans, that sounds like a dumb idea since these guys did help Benny take my chip, but right now I have my mind set on destroying (maybe that’s too harsh but seriously look at them) the Legion.

**~~~~~**

**Lieutenant Monroe** : How are negotiations with the Great Khans going?

 **Freddie** : About that… Heh, how much money would it take for you to look the other way while the Great Khans left?

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : You mean… just let them go? How would I explain this to my superiors?

 **Freddie** : Look at it this way - nobody dies.

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : 500 caps would go a long way for some soldier’s families.

[ **Barter 45** ] **Freddie** : 400 caps is a less suspicious amount. You have enough trouble here as it is.

[ **Success** ] Lieutenant Monroe: That makes sense, and it's still more than these troopers see in a month.

I hand him the caps.

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : This doesn't feel quite right, but it resolves things and gets my troopers back in one piece.

 **Freddie** : A couple more things. What can you tell me about Hoover Dam?

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : It's one of the biggest sources of electrical power in the region, so the NCR's fortified the place pretty heavily. When President Kimball shows up on his inspection tour, I'm sure he'll be confident that the Dam is safe and secure.

 **Freddie** : The President is coming to Hoover Dam?

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : It's probably just a political thing - you know, give a few speeches, shake hands with the troops, boost morale.

 **Freddie** : Lastly, where can I find McCarran?

 **Lieutenant Monroe** : Camp McCarran is the headquarters for the NCR military in this region. It occupies the old airport next to New Vegas. Thanks for getting both of my people out of there.

I give him a nod and watch the Great Khans leave Boulder City. I grab the gang and head northwest towards a concrete processing plant near the city, wonder if there’s any good loot here. I walk up one of the ramps and find a duffle bag filled with some cash and other good items like purified water, but as soon as I walk down the ramp.

 **Victor** : Fancy meeting you here, friend.

 **Freddie** : What?! How’d you get here?

 **Victor** : Just rolling along on my spurs. Looks like I might just make it to New Vegas after all.

 **Freddie** : You see what happened in there?

 **Victor** : Yup. Guess it’s just down to you and fancy-pants. I wouldn’t worry about him - he looks all hat and no cattle if you ask me.

 **Freddie** : Did you see Benny come this way?

 **Victor** : Fancy-pants? No, I ain’t seen hide-nor-hair of him since the tussle in Goodsprings. I’m sure he ran back to the soft-living of New Vegas, ‘though.

 **Freddie** : Despite it all, it’s good to see you.

 **Victor** : Yup, but this is getting a might embarrassing - people are going to start to talk.

He laughs.

 **Freddie** : But I just don’t like being followed, robot.

 **Victor** : Now-now, it ain’t my fault that Dorothy and the Tin Man happened to be on the same yellow-striped road, is it?

 **Freddie** : Goodbye, Victor.

 **Victor** : Look me up when you get to New Vegas - I’ll buy the first round.

And with that, he speeds off to New Vegas, and so can I. I learned all I needed from the Great Khans, especially on how important Benny is. He’s a higher power of the strip of a group called The Chairmen and owns The Tops casino. All we need to do now is get to New Vegas, find The Tops, and confront Benny there. As we continue to move northwest, I see the Lucky 38 casino as it towers higher than all the other casinos. But before we can get into the city, I need to see what all I can do in Freeside. I want to make a good impression on everyone I meet unless they’re a part of the Legion that is.

 **Boone** : So once we get to Benny, what will we do afterward?

 **Freddie** : That’s a long way away, Boone. I don’t think I can answer that, all I can think of is helping anyone I can trust and killing legionaries. As long as you’ll help out. You’re in too, right ED-E?

ED-E makes some confirming beeps.

 **Boone** : You can understand this thing?

 **Freddie** : You can’t? But you’re still with me, right?

 **Boone** : Sure. It’s why I joined up with you.

 **Freddie** : Alright! Let’s go make ourselves a small army and show the Mojave not to mess with courier six and his friends!

ED-E beeps with the same excitement and Boone just lifts one hand into the air.


	5. Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie meets and falls in love with his companion, Arcade Gannon.

Freeside is a slum that surrounds New Vegas, it’s inhabited by junkies and drunk people almost all the time. Some points of interest are The King’s School of Impersonation, the Atomic Wrangler casino, and Silver Rush, a place for all your energy weapon needs.

But we decide to visit the Old Mormon Fort first, this is the home of The Followers of the Apocalypse, these people try and help those in need in and around Freeside with what they can. And someone I need to be on good terms with.

**Boone** : What are we doing here?

**Freddie** : I’m just exploring, Boone, I want to get a feel for Freeside before we find a way into the strip to find Benny.

**Boone** : Are we going to help this people?

**Freddie** : Yes, absolutely. When we have the time, which is probably after I get Benny and the chip.

But not long after we get attacked by muggers! They don’t last very long against us so after dealing with them we can continue to make our way to the oldest place standing in Freeside.

**~~~~~**

Walking inside the walled fort there’s a pretty large camp set up inside, a flag with the Follower’s logo on it a cross inside a circle, tents all around the camp, and a sandbag barricade in front. We all take a look around and greet the people, I make my way to the southwestern tent to greet a man with blonde hair.

**Freddie** : Hello.

He turns around, holy moly.

**Arcade** : Hi. If you're looking for medical help, try the other doctors. I'm just a researcher. Not even a particularly good one.

I shake my head and focus.

**Freddie** : What kind of research?

**Arcade** : Oh, you know. Finding alternative treatments for common illnesses and injuries. Stimpaks out of barrel cacti and other fantastic improbabilities. As far as fruitless wastes of time go, it's quite noble in its aims.

**Freddie** : What’s the goal?

**Arcade** : For the past hundred years or so, the Followers have managed to get by using salvaged medical supplies from the Old World. But the side effect of medical success is that more people live longer. Funny how that works.

He then looks sad.

**Arcade** : Eventually, we'll run out of hospitals to loot. We need new ways to produce those supplies. Or maybe old ways, if this research goes anywhere.

**Freddie** : What kinds of illnesses and injuries?

**Arcade** : Cuts, lacerations, broken bones. Infections resulting from all of the above. Common cold, influenza. Take your pick. There are plenty of ways to die out here, and most of them, surprisingly, don't have anything to do with war. Just common human fragility.

**Freddie** : You don't sound too enthusiastic about it.

I tilt my head as he pushes up his glasses.

**Arcade** : I'm enthusiastic about helping people, but _nihil novi sub sole_.

**Freddie** : Nihi-what?

**Arcade** : Oh. Sorry. " _There is nothing new under the sun_." If agave and mesquite were that miraculous, the locals would have figured it out a few thousand years ago.

This guy is starting to sound like someone in the Legion.

**Freddie** : Isn't that the language that Caesar's Legion speaks?

**Arcade** : Caesar can cite Cato to suit his purpose. Many people have spoken Latin. Some of them were quite pleasant. It's unfortunate that the language is now associated with the gentlemen across the river.

Wow, this guy is so smart and so handsome. No wait, I have to be serious here. Ahem.

**Freddie** : Where did you learn that?

**Arcade** : Not from the Legion, if that's what you're getting at. Books. Sheet music. Gladiator movie holotapes. Bits and pieces here and there. The Followers have extensive libraries, but we all draw water from the same old well. Even Caesar.

**Freddie** : So why do you do research instead of providing medical assistance?

**Arcade** : Not all Followers are " _people persons_." Besides, someone needs to do research. I have no problem with Julie sticking me back here. Out of sight, out of mind. There are worse things one can be, though I do admit, it is a bit boring. Though it has a noble goal, I don't think this research will yield much fruit. No pun intended.

**Freddie** : Well Arcade, do you and the Followers need any help?

**Arcade** : Me, specifically? No. I'm sure Julie Farkas does, though. Lab coat, pointy hair. Answers to the name "Julie Farkas," strangely enough.

**Freddie** : Why don't you come with me?

**Arcade** : No offense intended, but why should I go anywhere with you?

Time to work your magic, Freddie.

[ **Confirmed Bachelor** ] **Freddie** : I need a good-looking doctor to help take care of me in the big, bad wasteland.

With that, he laughs and places a hand over his glasses. I got him.

**Arcade** : Overt flirtation will get you everywhere, you know. On a slightly more serious note, if you're interested in helping out with the troubles plaguing Freeside, I can come with you. Just don't do anything obnoxious, like trying to help Caesar's Legion, and we should be fine. Understood?

**Freddie** : I’d never help the Legion, my other companion would have my head if I did especially after everything I did for him. After I get what was taken from me back from some guy on the strip, I plan on terrorizing the Legion just like they do us.

**Arcade** : Heh, I don’t think the Legion is going to be scared of you. Unless you take out Caesar and his legate, Lanius. But seeing as you’re asking me to come with you. You aren’t going to be doing that any time soon. Don’t get too cocky now.

When I go tell Boone the good news about Arcade, I can’t help but notice that he’s staring down ED-E. Does he have a problem with him? Maybe he’s seen ED-E before.

**Freddie** : Hey, Arcade, I can’t help notice that you seem to have a problem with ED-E here, what’s up?

**Arcade** : it just seems a bit twitchy. Some of these robots, you look at them the wrong way, don’t screw in a vacuum tube right… The next thing you know you’re a pile of ash on the floor and someone’s stepping out of a vertibird to sweep your remains into a Nuka-Cola bottle.

**Freddie** : Oooo-kay, I’ll keep my eye on him.

**Arcade** : Safety first. That’s all I’m saying.

**Freddie** : Let’s get going then.

**~~~~~**

We all head southwest towards the gate until an old man stops us.

**Old Ben** : You look new to Freeside, so here’s a little advice, friend. Don’t go past the South Gate greeter without talking to it first.

**Freddie** : Going past it seems rude, why wouldn’t I want to go past the greeter?

**Old Ben** : Those bots are programmed to vaporize anyone who enters the fenced-in area without authorization from the greeter.

**Freddie** : Thanks for the advice.

He smiles and walks away towards a campfire near the gate. Let’s see what this robot says. I walk to the Securitron Gatekeeper.

**Securitron Gatekeeper** : Submit to a credit check or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespassers will be shot.

**Freddie** : Credit check? What’s that for?

**Securitron Gatekeeper** : Admission to the Strip requires an official passport or proof that you are carrying the required minimum balance.

**Freddie** : What’s the minimum balance?

**Securitron Gatekeeper** : 2,000 caps.

**Freddie** : 2,000 caps?! I don’t have that kind of cash! Uh, what else can I do?

**Securitron Gatekeeper** : If you are unable to meet the minimum balance requirement, an official passport is an acceptable alternative.

But after telling me about the passport he doesn’t say where I can get one, wow thanks robot. The gang takes a step back.

**Arcade** : I heard of a shop called “ _Mick and Ralph’s_ ” who sells things you can’t buy anywhere else.

**Freddie** : You think I can buy an unofficial official passport from them?

**Arcade** : Who’s to say?

Arcade tries to act very sly about it, after all, I did flirt with him so he could join my team because he wasn’t convinced I was good enough to travel with. After this thing with Benny is over with I have to get on my companions good sides.

**~~~~~**

**Ralph** : If you’re looking for guns, talk to Mick. Otherwise, I’ve got a nice selection of general supplies.

**Freddie** : Do you offer any other services?

**Ralph** : I only offer services if The King gives the okay. Impress him and we can talk.

I’ll do whatever the King’s have in store for me another time, maybe I can get the passport out of this guy in a different way.

[ **Speech 50** ] **Freddie** : A resource fellow such as yourself must have something on the side.

[ **Succeeded** ] **Ralph** : All right. Yeah, I’ve got a little side business going, but what I am about to share with you does not leave this room, eh? Over the years, I’ve gradually perfected my craft to the point of perfection. No one can distinguish between my work and the real thing. What I am referring to is a passport. If you’ve got the caps, I can whip up a Strip passport which will fool even the most well-trained eye.

**Freddie** : Ah, now I see why you want to keep this low key.

**Ralph** : Hey, if you’re interested and have the caps, they go for 500. Any less and it ain’t worth the risk of getting caught. What do you say? You game?

You’ve gotta be kidding me… Looks like I’ll have to barter with him.

[ **Barter 50** ] **Freddie** : No way your material and expenses require that. How about half?

[ **Succeeded** ] **Ralph** : Hah! I like your style, kid, but the best I can do is meet you halfway. 375 caps, and we can call it a deal.

He says with much enthusiasm.

**Freddie** : 375 works great. Okay, I’ll take one.

I hand over the caps and he hands over the passport. Sweet! I bid Mick and Ralph goodbye and make the way back to gate.

[ **Passport** ] **Freddie** : I’ve got a passport.

**Securitron Gatekeeper** : Thank you, sir. You may proceed.

With that, we can finally open the main gate to New Vegas.

**~~~~~**

Before I can stare at New Vegas in awe, I’m approached by a familiar face.

**Victor** : Howdy, pardner! You’ve come a far piece, haven’t you? Welcome to New Vegas!

What the hell is this guy’s deal?! Why is he everywhere I go?!

**Boone** : Why has this robot been following us?

**Freddie** : He’s the one who dug me out of my grave after all. What are you doing here?

**Victor** : Consider me your personal welcome wagon! Now hear this - the head honcho of New Vegas, Mr. House, is itching to make your acquaintance.

**Arcade** : Did he just say Mr. House?

**Freddie** : It seems like you pop up everywhere.

**Victor** : Aw shucks, pardner. I suppose it can’t hurt to let you in on my little secret! Old Victor wouldn’t be much use stuck inside just one Securitron! No, I can move from one to another with the snap of a finger! Pretty nice trick, ain’t it? Just don’t ask me how I do it, because I don’t know!

**Freddie** : All right, I’ll go meet Mr. House right now.

**Victor** : Yeehaw, pardner! That’s the spirit. He’ll be waiting for you.

He quickly makes his way to the front of the Lucky 38 casino and I follow behind him.

**Victor** : Boss is waiting for ya upstairs, so get a move on!

A massive gate behind him opens up and we all walk on inside.


	6. The House always wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick talk with Mr. House gives Freddie a chance to be more than a courier, he doesn’t take it until he settles his score.

The place is empty. It seems no one has been in or out of the Lucky 38 in years, it gives me that chills. Everything is as it was before the bombs fell. I muster up the courage to walk up to Victor staying up an elevator.

 **Victor** : Ready to meet the boss?

 **Freddie** : I guess so.

 **Victor** : Your friends will have to stay here. Only you can meet him.

I look back at my friends and tell him to wait for me here.

 **Arcade** : All right, but if you don’t come back I’m running.

 **Boone** : I’ll hurt the robots in here while he runs.

ED-E confirms that he’ll stay out.

 **Freddie** : You get me, ED-E.

Boone and Arcade look at each other like I’m the crazy one.

**~~~~~**

Once I get out of the elevator I see more Securitrons, but the one that sorta weirds me out is one with a lady for a face. What’s with her?

 **Freddie** : Hello.

 **Jane** : Well, hello, sugar. Mr. House is waiting for you in his office.

 **Freddie** : Who are you?

 **Jane** : I’m Jane, one of Mr. House’s girls. We keep him… entertained. We don’t get many guests lately; perhaps we can entertain you as well.

The hell did I just walk into?

 **Freddie** : Okay. What can you tell me about the Strip?

 **Jane** : It’s run by three families. The Omertas run Gomorrah, they’re just awful brutes, next, you have The Chairmen at The Tops casino, and lastly, the White Glove Society at the Ultra-Luxe. At least The Chairmen and the White Glove Society pretend to have some culture. Those three casinos are open to the public, but not the Lucky 38. You’re a special case, sugar.

 **Freddie** : That’s all interesting but I’m here to talk to Mr. House, anything you can tell me about him?

 **Jane** : Why, sugar, he’s the maximum utmost! If it weren’t for Mr. House, we wouldn’t have this fabulous wonderland of New Vegas, would we?

 **Freddie** : You sure are petty fond of Mr. House.

She claps her metal “hands” together.

 **Jane** : Well, of course I am, silly! Mr. House is just the smartest, most wonderful man there ever was! Why, did you know he single-handedly reclaimed New Vegas from all those nasty tribes that used to live here? Well, he single-handedly sent in his Securitrons to do it, but that counts in my book.

 **Freddie** : Let me get this straight, you’re a copy… of a dead woman? What exactly do you do for Mr. House?

 **Jane** : Mr. House has a lot of needs, sugar. I take care of all of them, and a lady doesn’t kiss and tell.

 **Freddie** : I really didn’t want to think of that.

I shake my head.

 **Jane** : Then maybe you shouldn’t pry into a lady’s particulars, hmm?

 **Freddie** : Anything else I should know before I go have a chat with Mr. House?

 **Jane** : Not many people know this, but Mr. House is one of the world’s biggest collectors of antique snow globes!

 **Freddie** : The most important man in all of New Vegas, likes snow globes?

 **Jane** : If you happen to find any out in the Wasteland, you can bring them to me and I’ll add them to his collection! You’ll get a reward, of course. In fact, one of Mr. House’s favorites went missing when we moved the collection. If you have a look around the Lucky 38, you might even find it!

Guess I’ll keep my eye out of any snow globes I find and bring them back here to Jane. I thank her for sharing her stories and walk down a step of stairs to a large room with a big screen in the middle. There’s nothing on it right now only the words “ _Connection lost…_ ” appear on it, but not long after I step closer does the face of a man appears on it. Is that Mr. House? Must be a pre-war image of him.

 **Mr. House** : This meeting has been a long time coming, hasn’t it? You’ve come a long ways, literally and, I suspect, figuratively as well.

I stand shocked by the loud booming voice of Mr. House, he’s not at all I was expecting him to sound like, I didn’t think I would hear his voice at all. It’s very commanding and ever so hypnotic.

 **Mr. House** : I have to ask - now that you’ve reached your destination, what do you make of what you see?

 **Freddie** : What the hell are you?

 **Mr. House** : A crude question, crudely asked. I’ll be happy to satisfy your rambunctious curiosity at a more appropriate moment. But now, I’ll repeat my question… What do you make of what you’ve seen?

He commands again.

 **Freddie** : I've never seen anything like this place.

 **Mr. House** : Of course you haven’t. Vegas always was one of a kind. What you see down on the Strip is just a fraction of the city's former glory, and yet... more than an echo. I preserved its spirit. Or perhaps you were referring to the Lucky 38? The years haven't been kind to her, but still, she manages to impress.

 **Freddie** : I prefer the wasteland, to be honest.

 **Mr. House** : You aren't going to ramble on about the virtues of life out in the wastes, are you? It's a desert, you do realize? A radioactive desert where humans subsist in a barbaric state? Difficult to glorify convincingly. They are, however, aptly named. For that's what you'd be out there - wasted. Here on the Strip, your talents can be put to use.

 **Freddie** : Yeah. So, why the VIP treatment? I’m just a courier.

 **Mr. House** : Oh, don't be coy. You've been playing a high-stakes game ever since Victor dug you out of the ground. Don't be afraid to admit it.

How does he know that? I knew Victor was up to something since I was Primm.

 **Freddie** : All right, House, can we just get down to business?

 **Mr. House** : You're ready to move forward, then? The business is this. One of my employees has stolen an item of extraordinary value from me, and I want it recovered. Simple enough?

 **Freddie** : What do you propose?

 **Mr. House** : My only concern is the recovery of the Platinum Chip. What happens to Benny, I leave to your discretion. When you bring the Chip to me, I will pay you four times the delivery bonus stipulated in your contract. How’s that?

[ **Barter 50** ] **Freddie** : Raise your price or... or... you'll be "chip outta luck."

[ **Failed** ] **Mr. House** : Is that an attempt at… humor? I've always taken business negotiations seriously. I advise you to do the same.

Damn it.

 **Freddie** : Well, before I go I wish to know more about certain things?

 **Mr. House** : What do you wish to know?

 **Freddie** : Tell me about Benny.

 **Mr. House** : Benny has lead the Chairmen ever since I recruited his tribe seven years ago. Until his recent misbehavior, I’d planned to make him my protege. Maybe if I’d began grooming him sooner, none of this would’ve happened…

 **Freddie** : What use would you have for a protege?

 **Mr. House** : To achieve my aims, I require a capable human agent to perform certain… tasks. I knew Benny was ambitious, even ruthless. But I believed he would do the job, so long as he was incentivized appropriately. Obviously, I miscalculated his drive for supremacy. But in any case, you’ve come along - more-than-suitable replacement.

This guy wants me to be his protege? I’m flattered, but this is about Benny.

 **Freddie** : How do I get to Benny?

 **Mr. House** : It won’t be easy… Benny is always surrounded by at least four bodyguards - expect when he’s in his private suite on the 13th floor of the Tops…  Look for a man named Swank, Benny’s second-in-command. He’s always been a reliable, if unimaginative, employee. Do your best to conceive him that you’re working under my auspices. If you have evidence of Benny’s crimes, show it to him.

 **Freddie** : Say I want to take a diplomatic approach.

 **Mr. House** : If you were to approach Benny in public, you might be able to leverage his fear of exposure to make him agree to meet with you in private.

 **Freddie** : Now I’ve suffered a lot for this thing, so tell me, what is the Platinum Chip?

 **Mr. House** : It’s a very special item. There’s nothing else like it in the entire world. It was lost a long time, and difficult to find. That’s all you need to know about it, for this stage of our enterprise. Fulfill your contract, deliver the Chip, and good things will come your way.

 **Freddie** : Look, House, you owe me an answer. I have the right the know.

 **Mr. House** : That’s simply not true. I am the only person to hold any rights pertaining to the Chip, I designed it, and I paid for it - dearly. To develop that Chip, I spent a sum of U.S. dollars - not the bottle caps that pass as currency these days - but a sum beyond counting. For decades, I paid salvagers to comb the ruins for it. And when it was finally discovered, tens of thousands of caps spent to have it brought here. We know how that turned out. Complete your contract and it will be the last time I pay for the Chip. Save your questions for then.

 **Freddie** : I think I’ll be leaving.

 **Mr. House** : You’re the first person to step foot inside the Lucky 38 in over 200 years. It was not an invitation I made lightly. We have a serious matter to discuss, concerning a contract you have yet to fulfill.

I try to remain calm and collective while he commands that I get him his Chip.

 **Freddie** : I’m still not interested. I’ll see myself out.

 **Mr. House** : You have an “interest” in this, whether you like it or not. You signed a contract to deliver the Platinum Chip to me. Now, I could stop you from leaving, but what would that accomplish? If you want to go, go. See what the Strip I built - the Strip I own - has to offer. Think about what I could offer you I expect we’ll have occasion to talk again.

The screen goes back to the message “ _Connection Lost…_ ” I don’t mean to disrespect Mr. House when I’m filled with getting revenge on Benny, I don’t have time to think about politics and factions. Not until my business with the Chairmen is done.


	7. Ring-a-ding-ding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the Lucky 38, Freddie gets an invite from the NCR to meet the ambassador at the embassy. But first, Freddie must take care of Benny.

After basically ignoring Mr. House I walk back up the stairs and talk with Victor.

 **Victor** : Congratulations, pardner! The boss has instructed me to comp you to the High-Roller Suite! You can bring your friends, too! Be like a little clubhouse for the gang you put together!

 **Freddie** : I’ll say.

 **Victor** : Just bear in mind, you’re the only one gets to see the boss! Any friends you got, they can wait in the suite. Enjoy the digs, pardner! They’re plenty fancy!

 **Freddie** : I’ll enjoy them, but for now I’d like to head back to the casino floor.

**~~~~~**

I step out of the elevator to see my companions still waiting. I’m glad no one's gone and there aren’t any dead Securitrons on the floor.

 **Arcade** : Aw, you’re back. Good, glad I don’t have to run.

 **Freddie** : I’m wondering why you aren’t gone and Boone isn’t chuckling at you being gone.

 **Arcade** : You’re against me.

 **Freddie** : Oh hush and let’s go. The Tops is right down the road.

We leave the Lucky 38 and as we do an NCR trooper approaches us and hands me a note.

 **Trooper** : It’s from Ambassador Crocker. Very important. Here you go.

He quickly leaves.

 **Boone** : Look around before you read that, six.

I look at Boone and then at some locals who are just staring at us. I guess coming out of the Lucky 38 unscathed has just made us into legends or something. I quickly read the notes.

 **Freddie** : Looks we need to head to the embassy first, someone wants to talk to me.

 **Arcade** : All we did was come out a building, now everyone is in awe at you, Freddie.

 **Freddie** : Well, no one but us has gone inside for over 200 years. That would explain it.

I shake my head.

 **Freddie** : No, wait a minute, I don’t have time for politics. I have to get Benny!

 **Arcade** : You sure are obsessed with getting this guy. I can’t say much about that, other than it’s unhealthy.

 **Freddie** : ED-E, you wait here. Boone, I need you and Arcade to act as casual as you can when we enter the Tops, just come inside a little bit after I do and play some blackjack or something while I get Benny somewhere private.

ED-E stays put beside Victor. Boone agrees, but Arcade has a question.

 **Arcade** : Won’t you need back up?

 **Freddie** : No. I have to do this myself, but you guys can come to check on me after… let’s say, after 10 minutes. Benny’s probably going to be dead by then.

**~~~~~**

When I walk into the Tops, a chairman greets me and tells me to hand over any weapons I have on me. Luckily I have at least one holdout weapon.

 **Chairman Greeter** : Smooth and easy, just the way I like it. Don’t worry, they’ll be as safe as kittens till you’re ready to leave.

They better be. I walk around the counter to see a different looking Chairmen, that must be Swank. I walk up to him.

 **Swank** : Hey there, pal! Welcome to the Tops, and what can I do for you today?

 **Freddie** : Who are you?

 **Swank** : Ain't been on the strip long, have you, pal? Name's Swank. This is my joint.

 **Freddie** : I thought Benny ran this place.

 **Swank** : Benny oversees the business, sure, but I run the Tops day to day. I'm his right-hand guy, you dig?

 **Freddie** : I think you should know something about Benny.

 **Swank** : Really? You got something to say about the big boss, huh? Well, why don't you say it to his face instead of yapping at me?

 **Freddie** : I've got evidence that Benny tried to kill me and stole a Platinum Chip from me.

 **Swank** : Whoa, hey now, kid, that's some kind of serious charge you're dropping. You want to be real careful what you say next.

 **Freddie** : Look, I found these cigarette butts by the grave he buried me in.

I pull out a cigarette butt from my pocket and place it on the counter.

 **Swank** : Huh. Well, yeah, okay, these are Benny's brand, and they ain't too common. You got anything else?

I pull out a lighter that Jessup gave me back in Boulder City.

 **Freddie** : I found this lighter in Boulder City. He dropped it when he killed his partners.

 **Swank** : Yeah, that looks like Benny's lighter all right. Still, not exactly a ton of proof. Got anything else, kid?

Lastly, I show him a transcript of a note from a Great Khan I found in Manny’s room back in Novac.

 **Freddie** : Here, take a look at this note I found in Novac.

 **Swank** : That's... pretty shady, yeah. Could be Benny's up to no good, could be this is somebody else altogether. What else you got?

 **Freddie** : That's it. What do you think?

 **Swank** : Jesus, kid, I think we got a real problem on our hands. Can't believe Benny's a no-good stinkin' punk. Trying to play House like that... Tell you what - I'll call Benny, keep him away from his suite. You go search the place. Here's the key, it's on the 13th floor. It's the room with the double doors, can't miss it. Maybe you'll find something we can show to Mr. House and get him arrested.

 **Freddie** : Okay, I'll do it.

 **Swank** : Groovy. Here's your stuff back - in case you run into company, you dig? I'll tell the boys to give you a pass to pack some heat.

I’m soon handed my weapons back. I also see Boone and Arcade enter.

 **Swank** : Go on then. Elevators are past the slot machines on your left.

I tip my beret and make my way to the casino floor, at the far end I see Benny, laughing it up with some female gambler, what a tool this guy is. Slowly but surely making my way to the elevators, I find that the furthest one to the top right is the only onthat works, so I take it the thirteenth floor. I have to wait for a couple of Chairmen to go away before I open the door to Benny’s suite and close the doors as I walk inside.

The room is very stylish, but I quickly head into his bedroom to try and find something I could show Mr. House. I open the door to his closet expecting to see nothing, but instead of nothing there’s a huge hole in the wall and I see another Securitron. Wait. A Securitron?! I walk up to it, it has this scary yet very, very happy smile on its screen.

 **Freddie** : Uh… hello.

 **Yes Man** : Hey! Hi there, good to meet you! What can I do for you today?

Well, he sure is friendly.

 **Freddie** : What are you doing here?

 **Yes Man** : Good question! My function is to monitor Mr. House’s data network and decide his encrypted transmissions! Allow me to introduce myself! I’m a PDQ-88b Securitron, but you can call me Yes Man!

 **Freddie** : “ _Yes Man_?” What kind of a name is that?

 **Yes Man** : It’s what Benny always called me. Probably because I’m programmed to be so helpful!

 **Freddie** : Oh okay, I get it now. Shouldn’t you be working for Mr. House? How’d you end up here?

 **Yes Man** : As I understand it, I used to be just like all those other Securitrons out on the Strip. But then my neuro-computational matrix was completely reprogrammed! To be nice! Very, very nice!

 **Freddie** : Have you seen Benny?

 **Yes Man** : He was around here not too long ago. He’s probably down on the casino floor now. You can wait for him here if you like. I’m incapable of asking you to leave.

 **Freddie** : Benny stole a chip from me. Do you know what it is?

 **Yes Man** : Sure! Benny had me look at it a bunch of times! It’s a data storage device, kind of like a holotape, but way more advanced! As far as what’s on it, well… Some of Mr. House’s data transmissions made it sound like he could upgrade his defenses somehow! That’s just a guess, though! The Chip’s a proprietary format! You’d need a special hardware to read the data on it! There are two locations with non-standard hardware on the network - the Lucky 38 and an underground facility at Fortification Hill. I’d look there!

Fortification Hill? The Fort. That’s the main headquarters of the Legion, oh no. There’s no way I’m getting there unscathed.

 **Freddie** : What’s Benny planning to do with the Chip?

 **Yes Man** : Oh! He wants to kill Mr. House and use the Platinum Chip to copy my neuro-computational matrix onto the Lucky 38’s mainframe. That would give me control over all of Mr. House's defenses, most prominently his Securitrons. And then I guess I just do as I'm told!

 **Freddie** : He wants to kill Mr. House?! You're very... forthcoming with that information.

 **Yes Man** : I was programmed to be helpful and answer any questions I was asked. I guess nobody bothered to restrict who I answer questions for. That was probably pretty dumb, huh?

 **Freddie** : Really dumb. Say, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about the courier Benny shot, would you?

 **Yes Man** : I knew he was carrying the Platinum Chip! And I knew right where Benny should wait for him! That's why Benny put me here! To monitor Mr. House's data transmissions. They're all encrypted, of course - but I'm quite a decrypter! Did you know that Mr. House spent 812,545 caps hiring salvage teams to find the Platinum Chip- just in the last year alone? Of course you didn't! Or that there were seven couriers, but six of them were carrying junk? How about their exact routes, and the mercenary teams that screened them? I knew all that. Pretty smart, huh?

 **Freddie** : I'm the courier Benny shot.

 **Yes Man** : Hahaha! I know that's not true, because you still have a head!

I move closer to his screen.

 **Freddie** : I'm serious.

 **Yes Man** : Hahaha! That's not funny, you getting shot in the head. I really shouldn't have taken so much pride in how I set that up, huh? I feel really bad right now.

I back off and turn to leave.

 **Freddie** : All right, goodbye, Yes Man.

 **Yes Man** : Come back later if you need anything!

**~~~~~**

I make my way back downstairs and go back to the main casino room. Benny has his back towards me and I swiftly make my over to him, but I stop because his guards give me that look.

I whistle to get his attention.

 **Benny** : What in the goddamn...? Let's keep this in the groove, hey? Smooth moves. _{drawing it out}_ Smooth… Hello! The guy everyone saw go in the Lucky 38, that was you? Oh shit.

He says in a low voice to try and keep the situation in his control but he’s scared shitless right now.

 **Freddie** : Seems you need to work on your marksmanship.

 **Benny** : I hit what I was aiming for. Guess you had brains to spare. Or are you just thick-skulled? Either way, this is good news. Maybe I can finally sleep at night, knowing you didn't die.

 **Freddie** : The jig's up, Benny. Me and Yes Man had a talk.

 **Benny** : Baby, this is not the place to go talking about that!

 **Freddie** : Give me one good reason not to kill you.

 **Benny** : You want a reason, how about four? They're called bodyguards, and every one of them is packing. Me, too - so baby makes five. Add to that every Chairman in this joint is armed, and not with some hold-out peashooter like maybe you smuggled through security. Anyhow, baby, you didn't come here for vengeance. You came to get clued in. What say you and me cash out, go somewhere more private like? Any questions you got, I’ll answer.

 **Freddie** : What’d you got in mind?

 **Benny** : To start, I'll comp you the Presidential - best suite in the house. You deserve a taste of the VIP lifestyle. I'll hang out down here for a while to make everything look business-as-usual, then come to you. Any questions you got, I'll answer - guaranteed.

[ **Speech 60** ] **Freddie** : Two conditions - lose the bodyguards, and we both go to the suite now.

[ **SUCCEEDED** ] **Benny** : If that's what it takes to win your trust, that's what it takes. Follow me.

**~~~~~**

Following Benny to his the Presidential, we take a seat at a bar in the large room. I better hurry this up, Boone and Arcade are going to show up in 10 minutes. But I want to make this guy miserable just like he made me.

 **Benny** : Now that you and me’s got some privacy. I gotta ask - how is it that you’re still living?

I laugh while he takes a sip of his drink.

 **Freddie** : It takes more than a couple of bullets in the head to stop me.

 **Benny** : Yeah, hello… serves me right for using a 9mm. Still, two bullets and here you are right beside me. Once you were vertical, how’d you track me down?

I pull out his cigarette and lighter.

 **Freddie** : You left quite a trail.

He sighs and shakes his head.

 **Benny** : Look at me, a big-leaguer or so I claim, making all the mistakes of an original loser… I guess that’s enough scratching around at first base. Tell me, which way is the wind gonna blow?

 **Freddie** : Well, I’ve got questions - a bunch of them.

 **Benny** : You’ve got questions, I’ve got answers.

 **Freddie** : First things first. Tell me about the Platinum Chip.

 **Benny** : It’s the House edge - literally. It’s what Mr. House needs to stack the odds in his favor.

 **Freddie** : What does it do?

 **Benny** : It has something to do with the Securitrons, I know that much. Upgrades their hitting power, gives 'em heft. Might be slightly useful, if you're looking to defend the Strip from Caesar's Legion or the NCR. Or maybe both?

 **Freddie** : How does it work?

 **Benny** : It's some kind of data storage device, dig? So it's the data on the Chip that's platinum, not the Chip itself. Trouble is, the Chip don't fit any computer I've found. Must require special hardware.

 **Freddie** : Look, that Chip belongs to me. Hand it over.

 **Benny** : Ease off the gas. The Chip belongs in the hands of someone who can use it. As in me, not you. You'll get a piece of the action, and a sweet one. But the Chip sticks with me.

 **Freddie** : All right. What are you offering?

 **Benny** : You help me, and before long the Chairmen will rule all of Vegas, dig? With enough robot muscle to back it up. You'll get a sweet, juicy cut of that action. But until that day comes, I'll keep you on retainer, and pay bonuses for "special missions." How's that sound?

 **Freddie** : No deal. Time to die.

 **Benny** : Guess I shoulda seen that coming.

We both get up at the same time and just as Benny pulls out his pistol I pull out my machete to swipe at his hand.

 **Benny** : Gahh! Fuck!

The gun lands on the other side of the room and I make a break for it.

 **Benny** : Keep your hands off my gun!

I grab it and point right in his face as soon as he gets close. He backs up and puts his hands up.

 **Benny** : Woah, baby, easy.

 **Freddie** : What do you mean “ _easy_?!” I don’t know why I’m not just blowing your fucking head off right now! You cost me everything, Benny… everything. I lost a lifetime of memories because you and you want to take over the Strip, now I’m in between a rock and a hard place with these different factions.

 **Benny** : You plan on joining Mr. House?

 **Freddie** : From what I've heard from you, I don’t think so. I don’t think I can trust anyone.

 **Benny** : Let’s talk about this a little more then.

I shoot him in the knee.

 **Benny** : FUCK! What’s wrong with you?! Just kill me already!

 **Freddie** : That’s why I’m here. Goodbye, Benny.

His look gives me a brief moment of deja-vu before I fire his gun right in between his eyes.

***THUD***

That’s it. He’s gone. He’s finally gone. The door is kicked opened as soon as I manage to pull the Chip out of Benny’s pocket, Boone and Arcade make their way inside.

 **Boone** : Six, you good?

 **Arcade** : Get it out of your system?

 **Freddie** : I think so. Let’s get out of here.

 **Arcade** : After you.

Arcade moves his arm in a swift manner. What a charmer, just what I need.


	8. Ave, true to Caesar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a talk with Mr. House and almost having him turn against himself, Freddie takes Mr. House's mission to head to Fortification Hill. Luckily, he’s already been invited.

I decided to head out onto the Strip as Boone and Arcade receive their weapons. As I walk out, a man in your average gambler tuxedo walks in front of me.

 **Vulpes Inculta** : The eyes of the mighty { _KAI-zar_ } Caesar are upon you. He admires your accomplishments and bestows upon you the exceptional gift of his Mark.

My heart skips a beat and not in a good way. The “ _average gambler_ ” is Vulpes! How the hell is he on the Strip?! My hand is immediately hovering over Maria, Benny’s gun. I don’t point it at him because I’m, one, scared shitless of him, and two, I can’t be causing trouble like that on the Strip.

 **Vulpes Inculta** : Any crimes you may have perpetrated against the Legion are hereby forgiven. Caesar will not extend this mercy a second time. My Lord requires your presence at his camp, at Fortification Hill. His Mark will guarantee your safe-conduct through our lands.

 **Freddie** : Why does Caesar want to see me?

 **Vulpes Inculta** : Go to him, and you will understand.

I move my hand away from the gun and try to stand up to Vulpes if only he wasn’t taller than me. He takes great pride in this.

 **Freddie** : If this is a trap, I'm going to take a lot of you with me.

 **Vulpes Inculta** : The mighty Caesar has bestowed upon you his Mark and guaranteed safe-conduct. If he wanted you dead, you would be dead already.

 **Freddie** : Think that scares me?

 **Vulpes Inculta** : I don’t think that does. I know I do.

He says as he gives a death stare with those blue eyes of his. Why can’t I look away from this guy’s mug? I guess I’m just that struck with fear.

 **Freddie** : How'd you find me here?

 **Vulpes Inculta** : I am the greatest of his Caesar's Frumentarii. It was not a challenge to find you. Nor is this my first visit to the Strip.

He’s been in and out of the Strip multiple times?! Why hasn’t Mr. House done anything about this?!

 **Freddie** : What are the Frumentarii?

 **Vulpes Inculta** : We are soldiers of a different stripe, capable in battle, but skilled as infiltrators and agents as well.

 **Freddie** : Ok. Tell Caesar I accept his invitation.

He grins.

 **Vulpes Inculta** : Seek Caesar by way of Cottonwood Cove, south of Nelson. The Cursor Lucullus will be waiting. Caesar awaits.

He tips his hat in disgust as he probably doesn’t like wearing that disguise. Arcade and Boone soon walk out of the Tops, Arcade scoffs at Vulpes leaving.

 **Arcade** : So Mr. House doesn’t care that one of Caesar’s most notorious Legion spies is walking around on the Strip. Either that or his Securitrons AI is too primitive to recognize the threat. Neither answer is particularly comforting.

 **Freddie** : He invited me to The Fort.

 **Boone** : No.

 **Arcade** : Definitely no.

I now have four different things I can do. Go back to Mr. House with the Chip, go to the NCR embassy, go to The Fort, or go back to Yes Man. I head to Mr. House first.

**~~~~~**

I get off the elevator and stand in front of the large screen.

 **Mr. House** : So… Benny has been handled and you’ve recovered the Platinum Chip. Let’s have it.

I gulp.

 **Freddie** : I’m not going to give you the chip.

 **Mr. House** : Hmm… How shall I put this? Delivery of the Platinum Chip is non-negotiable. I invite you to think carefully about what you do next… standing alone before me, surrounded by my heavily-armed Securitron guards.

 **Freddie** : Attack me and you risk destroying the Chip.

My hand itself starts to go down towards the Chip but I control it and grip my pant leg instead. This guy isn’t the boss of you! He sorta is but not when his dream is a bad idea for a majority of the people.

 **Mr. House** : By the time I was 30 years old. I was a billionaire 30 times over. I founded and ran a vast economic empire.

Oh good for you, Robert.

 **Mr. House** : Do you really think I’m going to let an upstart come into my home and ransom my property to me? I spent two centuries searching for the Platinum Chip. It’s my invention, my property - mine! Now be a good courier and delivery it!

I flinch slightly as he yells at me to hand over the Chip. I worked my ass off and even died trying to get this damn thing where it needed to go. Now I see it was going into the hands of someone who isn’t even going to it use for good. I take a good look at many Securitrons. I’ll be dead in seconds.

Eventually I give into his demand and bring out the Chip.

 **Freddie** : Here it is.

 **Mr. House** : Why, thank you so much. You played that very poorly, you realize? You're fortunate that I have a certain tolerance for greed. I expect my business partners to be self-interested - but { _unlike you_ } smartly so.

I receive my caps from a Securitron and it takes the Chip.

 **Mr. House** : Such a small thing, isn’t it? And yet so… capacious. So very dear. Decades of hiring salvagers out west to search for this little relic in the ruins of a place called Sunnyvale. Back then, anyway. That's where the Chip was printed, on October 22, 2077. It was to have been hand-delivered to me here, at the Lucky 38, the next day. But the bombs fell first. Suffice it to say, the delivery was never made.

 **Freddie** : What’s the mission?

 **Mr. House** : The next step will require you to infiltrate Caesar’s camp at Fortification Hill.

 **Freddie** : You want me to kill Caesar?

 **Mr. House** : Absolutely not! Caesar is of great use to me. I don’t want you harming a hair on that man’s head - assuming you can find one.

Ha.

 **Freddie** : What do you want me to do there?

 **Mr. House** : I want you to open a hatch in the basement of the derelict weather station atop Fortification Hill. You’ll recognize it on sight. The hatch bears the logo of the Lucky 38, same as the Platinum Chip.

 **Freddie** : How do I open the hatch?

 **Mr. House** : You can’t - but the Chip can. The hatch will recognize the Platinum Chip and “ _open sesame_.”

 **Freddie** : What’s inside?

 **Mr. House** : Something very important. I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise - so don’t bother asking.

 **Freddie** : What’s my stake in this?

 **Mr. House** : I’m not offering you an incentive as crude as money - though there’ll be plenty of that. What I’m offering you is a ground-floor opportunity in the most important enterprise on Earth. What I’m offering is a future - for you, and for what remains of the human race.

 **Freddie** : All right, I’ll do as you ask.

 **Mr. House** : Here, take the Platinum Chip again. You will need it. Upon arrival at the Fort, it’s likely that you’ll be searched and the Chip taken from you. Don’t worry - it will come back to you.

 **Freddie** : This is insane, Mr. House.

 **Mr. House** : Not if you’ve been invited. You realize that you’ve made quite a splash here in New Vegas? I can predict with a high degree of confidence that you’ll receive an official summons from Caesar. If you haven’t already, that is.

 **Freddie** : Caesar has already invited me to the Fort.

 **Mr. House** : I’m not surprised. The Legion has spies on the Strip.

**~~~~~**

**Freddie** : We’re going to the Fort tomorrow, Arcade.

 **Arcade** : Wait, wait, wait a second. What's going on? Am I playing Vergil to your Dante?

 **Freddie** : If I want House off my back I have to go. It’s alright if you don’t want to come, you don’t have to.

He puffs his chest off.

 **Arcade** : Oh I’m going, I am your handsome doctor and the Fort is a very bad place.

 **Freddie** : This is why I like you. Just keep this low, I don’t want Boone finding out because if he does he might think I’m turning against him.

 **Arcade** : Just tell him where we’re going and that it’s not what he thinks.

 **Freddie** : All right. Let’s hope he understands.

**~~~~~**

**Boone** : Don’t do anything dumb then.

I sigh in relief.

 **Freddie** : Thank you. I promise I to just hear Caesar out, figure out what Mr. House wants, and do the opposite.

 **Arcade** : Are you sure you want to upset House?

 **Freddie** : I think I’ll be fine. I’ve got the best guns to handle his Securitrons.

I hold up my thumbs.

 **Freddie** : Let’s go.

**~~~~~**

Cottonwood Cove is miles away from the Strip and right beside the irradiated town of Camp Searchlight. Before we enter I run up to a man who’s been crucified, he looks like a Great Khan and he’s still alive.

 **Freddie** : Hello?

 **Anders** : Unnnh… please… help me.

 **Freddie** : Who did this to you?

 **Anders** : Unh… Legion caught me. Said this… was the penalty for drug runners. Please… let me down.

 **Freddie** : Let’s get you down.

I help the poor Khan down from the cross.

 **Anders** : Thanks for getting me down from that cross. I owe you one.

 **Freddie** : All right. Goodbye.

 **Anders** : So long.

He quickly stumbles up the hill probably back to Red Rock Canyon. And as soon as we make it into the camp we’re stopped by a Legionnaire.

 **Legion Explorer** : Halt! What business have you in Cottonwood Cove, outsider?

I show him the mark I was given.

 **Freddie** : I was invited.

 **Legion Explorer** : You wear the Mark of Caesar?! You must be who Cursor Lucullus is waiting for. You may continue, but be warned. Mark or no, we will not tolerate aggressive action by visitors in the camp.

Arcade talks to me as we make our way over to a raft, guess that’s taking us to the Fort, more like our doom.

 **Arcade** : So, why didn’t you want Boone to come?

 **Freddie** : Because he would’ve shot everyone here as soon as he saw them. Don’t worry, we’ll come back later with him and kill everyone here.

 **Arcade** : You sure we can do that? Not that I don’t trust you, I do, but have you looked around? I think we need more people.

 **Freddie** : It’ll be fine.

We are so dead.

**~~~~~**

**Cursor Lucullus** : Ave. Are you ready to head upriver?

 **Freddie** : I'm ready to travel with you.

 **Cursor Lucullus** : The trip will take a few hours. Take your place on the boat.

I steady myself on the boat and Arcade cautiously gets on as well. This guy seems nice but he’s going down along with everyone here. They don’t expect a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this weird? Should I stop?
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you want : AskFreddieMercury


End file.
